


Next Door Surprise

by i_lack_ruki



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_lack_ruki/pseuds/i_lack_ruki
Summary: Ruki and Uruha have a small flower shop, and the building next to theirs was usually occupied by small businesses, but recently it was made into a tattoo studio. Both of them aren't too happy with such a big change, but once the new neighbours hear their mockings as they arrive, things change.





	

Ruki's POV

"Look at it, just look at that door. Isn't it ridiculous?" Uruha huffed as he swung his index finger forward at the said door. "Have they no shame making a tattoo studio next to a flower shop? Are you kidding me?"

"What's the big deal? It's not like this affects our work." I put a pot down on the ground so that the flower in it could bathe in the sun outside. "And besides it's been awhile since someone occupied that building, don't you think?"

"But a tattoo studio?" he frowned.

"Apparently that's what's trendy right now." I shrugged and went inside the shop to pick up another pot to carry it outside.

"I'm pretty sure that any minute now we'll see some guys covered from head to toe in tattoos." Uruha shivered from the sheer thought crossing his mind. "Yuck."

"Probably they're bald too." I said jokingly.

"And have piercings all over. That just looks so ridiculous."

"I bet they wear eye contacts to have a better effect on people." I chuckled amused.

"They always wear some tacky tank tops and wide pants. Man that looks so out of place, like hello, fashion police, please arrest them. They're hurting my eyes." Uruha rolled his eyes and then froze all of a sudden, but as a matter of fact I ignored that and decided to join in on more jokes.

"Haha, exactly. I'm curious to see if they look like that. I wonder if they have those weird looking expanders. That's what they call them? Plugs? Tunnels? I don't even know anymore." only then I turned around as Uruha pointed at a certain place.

There were 3 men standing not so far from us with boxes in their hands and they were staring directly at us.

Oh they had tattoos, lots of them, and they were wearing tacky tank tops, and wide pants. And some had piercings.

Did they hear us mocking them by any chance?

"What the hell, you jerk? You didn't tell me that they were there." I hissed through my gritted teeth at my friend.

"Fuck you, I couldn't get my eyes off their faces glaring at us. Man, this is scary as shit." he said quietly. "Fuck, they're coming this way, abort mission, abort mission. Back to the shop, like pronto."

"But the flowers." I whined as Uruha's grabbed my hand and pulled me to get me back to the shop.

"What is more important to you flowers or your life?" what did he just ask me? Is he nuts?

"I still need to move some flowers." I pulled my hand back so harshly, that I took some steps back just to bump into something, or to be more specific, someone. "Eh?"

I looked up to lock eyes with a tall blond haired man with his nose covered by some weird material.

He was wearing a black tank top with some blouse wrapped around his waist, he also had on skinny jeans. A lot of tattoos were showing on his skin from under the tank top and he had his ears and eyebrow pierced.

"Good morning, sir, ain't this a beautiful day to be alive? Uhh, I mean, to be outside." shit, I was so nervous that my voice cracked. Good going, Ru, you're nailing it.

I glanced back to see Uruha peeking behind the door and giving me the 'you're so dead' look.

Thanks my friend, I can always count on you.

"Hey, Ruki, strip, maybe he'll lose interest. I know I did." I heard Uruha cackling.

"Fuck you!" I turned to him, annoyed. "I look outstanding naked, you dick!"

Did I just ignore the man in front of me? I'm a dead man walking.

I turned back immediately to see a smirk on that man's face.

"You look good naked, you say?" his voice was deep and pleasant to listen to, yet still scary. "Care to prove it?"

"D-Did I say naked, person whom I never saw before in my life? Haha, you had to hear wrong." I looked away immediately. "What I meant to say was I look good na-now. Yeah, totally now." I nodded my head.

Totally nailed it.

"I'm pretty sure I heard right." I gaped as the blond reached his hand over and pulled on the collar of my shirt to look under it. "That's something, you weren't kidding. I'll give you that."

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, no, wait." I looked down and then hurriedly hugged my body as he moved his hand.

"So, wanna come to my place to have some fun together, pretty thing?" the blond winked at me.

"Yo, Rei, stop fooling around, the poor guy's legs are shaking!" I could hear another one with dark hair that was tied into a ponytail.

"Shut it Aoi! I'm trying to get laid here!" he...laid. WHAT!?

"Uhh, uhm, uhh." oh god. "You."

"Me?" he raised his eyebrow, amused.

"No... I mean yes! I mean, oh god, just shoot me." I shook my head. "I-I'm not interested." there, I finally said it.

"Is it because my clothes are tacky? Or because I might get bald? Or even because my tattoos might be from head to toe?" I paled hearing that.

"H-How much did you hear from our conversation?" I winced.

"Quite a lot actually."

"O-Oh." shit.

"E...Excuse me for a moment." I hurriedly picked up one of the pots there and ran for my life to the shop.

"Oh, so you're alive after all." Uruha said with a bored look on his face, he was sitting behind the counter.

He was looking through a magazine.

"I could've died there! How could you leave me all alone with that scary man!?" I was so annoyed with him right now.

"You were doing well. I was cheering for you."

"Liar!"

"Look, you could've sacrificed your virginity for the cause and I'm pretty sure he would leave you alone." he shrugged. "I mean if he likes what he sees."

"You saw me naked once! And from behind mostly! And you only tell me how unappetizing I look, you're such a dick!"

"You could've gone with my strategy and now he wants your booty. Good luck with that, my friend." he sighed softly and turned another page in the magazine.

"Friend my ass. I’ll unfriend you on Facebook!"

"Do you see me care?" Uruha pointed at his expressionless face.

"You're so annoying, oh my god!" I got over, picked his magazine up and smacked his head with it. "Serves you right, haha!"

We heard knocking on the glass and that blond guy peeked inside.

"Hey, can I like get your number or something? I'm Reita by the way." he was so pushy...

"I already told y..." I watched with suspicion as Uruha scribbled something down on a piece of paper. "What are you doing?"

"I'm saving my ass, obviously." Uruha blurted out.

"What's your name, pretty thing?" Reita asked, curious as he got into the shop.

"I don't have one." I said without thinking.

Uruha got up and hurriedly got over to the blond to stuff the paper into his hand.

"That's all the info you need to know and his phone number." he whispered to the blond, yet I still could hear him. "I wrote some kinky stuff he likes in bed." and that son of a bitch winked to him. "You're welcome."

"Thanks bro."

"It's Uruha." the honey blond haired corrected him.

"See you later, cutie." Reita said sweetly and then left.

"You better start digging up your grave, 'cause you're going to need one very soon." I growled as I snapped my knuckles. "You're so going to get it now."

"Veto! Veto! I refuse!" he shouted. "Let me at least write down my will! Waaah!"

"You wish, bitch."

"What did I even dooooo!?"

\-------------------------------------------------

I picked some of the most beautiful white roses and put them together into a gorgeous bouquet.

"Here you go." I said to the customer as I handed it to him.

He paid and left.

"Uruha." I said very calmly.

"Yeah?" he asked, occupied with whatever he was doing right now.

"Could you stop eating and help out?" Uruha was currently sitting on a chair, reading another magazine and eating some cookies.

"I am helping out. Those cookies won't eat themselves, you know? I still remember when you told me to eat every single candy in sight since you're on a diet." he shrugged.

"That was like a year ago, though." I sighed heavily.

"A year ago, a day ago, what difference does it make?" Uruha was completely uninterested in the conversation we were having.

"Lord have mercy." I shook my head, annoyed.

I didn't want to stay in the same room as him, so I ended up going outside to water the flower pot plants outside.

When I reached a certain potted plant, I crouched in front of it and smiled.

"Good morning my beautiful poinsettias." I really liked this kind of flowers. "You look as stunning as ever."

Only then I realized that someone else was crouching right next to me.

"Those are very pretty flowers." Reita pointed at the said plant with his index finger.

I fell on my butt out of shock.

"W-What are you doing here?" I asked, and hurriedly crawled away from him.

"You didn't pick up when I called you last night." he said as if I did something bad. "I've called you a couple of times too."

"I, um, I told you that I'm not interested." I was talking really quickly, still feeling nervous around this person.

"I'm not even asking for a one night stand anymore, let me take you out for dinner at least." so stubborn.

"Thank you for your...kind offer, but I have to decline." I couldn't even look him in the eye. "I really do appreciate it, though."

"Good, then I'll pick you up at 5.” he said.

"I just said no."

"You also said that you appreciated it." Reita pointed out. "Which also stands for 'go for it'."

"No it doesn't." I looked at him with disbelief on my face.

Just what was he thinking?

"It sure does." he chuckled amused.

"Stop, it doesn't." I felt very aggravated because of this guy.

"Well, if you don't want to go out with me, then you'll have to kiss me instead." Reita pointed at his plump and very kissable lips. "One kiss, that's all I'm asking for, gorgeous."

Why was I even contemplating this?

I watched as he got up and reached his hand towards me.

With a little hesitation, I took it and he helped me to get to my feet.

"So, do you want to give it a go? I mean it. It's either this or dinner with me." Reita was completely confident with his words which made me feel even more annoyed. "Just so you know, both options are great for you."

"Just one kiss?" I narrowed my eyes in suspicion at his true intentions.

"Just one." he raised his index finger in assurance.

"Fine." I sighed heavily.

I took a few steps forward to get closer to him and see how tall this guy really is.

"One kiss and you leave me alone." I said unamused as he nodded his head.

Reita placed both of his hands on my face to hold onto my cheeks and leaned down to kiss me.

It felt as if a powerful lightning just struck me, but the aftermath was completely different from what I had anticipated.

His lips were so soft that I felt as if I was kissing a cushion, I shouldn't even compare them to such a thing.

I didn't know what was going through my head when I encouraged him to go for more.

I reached to his chest and gripped upon the material of his tank top and pulled gently.

That was when his tongue slid between my lips and I let it in.

I didn't fight him, but let him dominate me, and I enjoyed it greatly.

His tongue pressed against mine and our tongues were mingling together with such a pleasant sensation.

It was until both of us were out of breath when the kiss actually ended.

I swallowed hard and gaped at him with wide eyes.

Reita was definitely smirking, happy with what he had just achieved.

I blinked repeatedly and took a step back.

"You're a great kisser." he dragged his teeth along his bottom lip in a very seductive way.

I even licked my lips in response to what I just saw.

What did just happen between us? I honestly had no idea what that was, but it was strange and hard to describe with words.

"So, should I take you out at 5 like we first planned?" Reita smiled widely.

"Hell no!" I was surprised by how much I raised my voice at him. "You promised to leave."

I turned on my heels and hastily got back inside the store and as I stopped in my tracks, I had to calm myself.

"What happened to you? Got scared?" Uruha chuckled amused once he saw my reaction.

"I-ugh, that was a-umf-I'm going to kill you." I was still in shock that I couldn't properly say any words that sounded right.

"How blabbering turned into a death threat?" he frowned.

"It's all your fault that I'm in this mess!"

"What mess, darling?" once again Uruha didn't look interested in me at all, and kept gazing upon the magazine he was reading earlier. "Could it be about the tattoo artist?"

"You have no idea how much I hate you right now." I glared daggers at him, but that didn't give me any satisfaction at all, as he wasn't looking at me.

"Do tell." he licked his fingers and then turned the next page with them.

I rolled my eyes.

He wasn't listening to me at all. It was so damn annoying.

"I'm going to have a dick tattooed on my ass." I said, already losing it.

"Uuuuu, how big? Whose dick? Did I see it?" it was only then when Uruha finally looked at me. "You've got a small butt, so that means you're getting a small dick, sucks to be you."

I smacked my face.

Someone needed to slap that idiot, and I hoped that it would be me.

"You're awful." I groaned.

I finally managed to shake off this very uncomfortable feeling that haunted me.

"Great discovery, let's talk about it." Uruha shut the magazine and walked over to me. "So, what's the deal with you and the scary tattoo artist?"

"Now you're interested?" I frowned.

"Of course, now tell me~"

"You're so irritating." I shook my head and then walked back outside, but that idiot followed right after me.

"Oh, see that hot stuff over there? Was he there before?" I was amazed how easily Uruha could change the subject, but I looked over where he was staring.

There was this guy with raven hair there, typically looking like a tattoo artist just like how we described them before.

"This guy looks scary as hell, but I'd tap that ass for sure. Mmmm."

"I don't know you, step away from me, like pronto." I was ready to move, when Uruha pulled me closer. "I hate you."

"Look, he's coming over here." Uruha quickly fixed his hair. "How do I look, from a street rat to a highly respected and hot as hell prostitute?"

"What?"

"Give me a fucking number from one to ten, quickly!" I gaped at his outburst.

"12!" I panicked.

"Good."

That guy finally reached us, and completely ignored me as he was checking up on Uru.

"Hello beautiful." the stranger started. "What's your name?"

"Uruha." the other said naturally. "And yours, handsome guy?"

"Aoi. Pleasure to meet you." while these two lovebirds were in their own world, I looked around and soon saw Reita once again outside, but this time to have a smoke.

Our eyes locked immediately, but then I looked away.

"So, how long have you bee-" Aoi started but I cut him off.

"I'm gonna go. Don't mind me." I let them talk alone, while I went to have some peace of mind for the first time today.

Uruha could be really tiring and having him off my back even for a few minutes was like a saving grace for me, and I would use my time properly.

I could actually take care of the flowers, without hearing him whining or talking about useless things I didn't care about.

How wonderful.

\-------------------------------------------------

Never in my life have I wanted to kill someone as badly as I do now.

Uruha was asking for it, he really was asking for it. How long could he talk about one and the same thing? It became really annoying.

He went on and on about his date with Aoi, and how well it went, but they didn't have sex because Uruha wanted Aoi to desire him more.

"And he even touched my-" Uruha started but I cut him off.

"Shut the hell up!" I growled at him. "Just shut up."

"What's up with you? Feeling lonely by any chance? And jealous? And single?" Uruha teased me. " 'Cause you know, there's a cure for that. Actually it's right next door."

"Stop this or I'm going to tell Aoi what kind of a whore you are." I warned him.

"That's not true, though." he frowned.

"Exactly." I said with a smirk.

"You wouldn't, you little bitch."

"Try me." I gestured at him with my hand as if to provoke him.

"Fuck, fine. But you're missing out on a big opportunity with Reita." he told me. "It'll be a waste."

"Did you see how many tattoos does Aoi have under his shirt? Or how many piercings?"

"That doesn't matter." Uruha shrugged.

"What if his nipples are pierced?" I saw Uruha squint. Bullseye. "That wouldn't bother you, right? You said that it doesn't matter, so."

"Of course it doesn't matter." Uruha hissed it through his teeth. "I'm above that."

"How adorable." I picked up a flower pot and walked to the door.

"You're a mean little dwarf, you know that?" Uruha said, annoyed.

"I'm closer to hell than you think." I laughed.

I went outside, and looked around to see that no one was nearby.

I sighed softly and placed the pot outside the store. I made sure that every plant looked presentable, so that more people would be interested.

"Hi." I heard a voice behind me.

When I turned around, Reita was standing right behind me with a small flower in his hand.

"Oh, hello." I blurted out.

"This is for you. You like flowers, so I thought that you'd like this one." it was a daisy.

He presented the flower to me and I took it.

"Thank you." I was shocked with his sudden change of behaviour and not wanting to kiss me, or fuck me, or take me out on a date. Weird.

"So, do you still like me?" did he just say 'still'?

"Um, what?" I blinked in surprise.

"Well, I would really like it if we could spend some time together."

"What exactly do you see in me?" all I thought was that he liked me for my looks, and there was nothing more to that. But could it be that I was wrong?

"You're a good kisser, and from what I've seen you have a nice personality." Reita pointed out. "Plus you're actually my type. So I want to go for it."

"How many tattoos do you have?" I frowned.

I could see some, but they were mostly under his tank top.

"A couple." that didn't exactly answer my question. "Once you'll see me naked, you'll know."

"I knew you'd say that." I said almost too proud of myself.

"Do you have a moment?" Reita asked with the sweetest smile "Want to come over to see our studio?"

I looked back at the shop and then back at Reita.

"Why not." I didn't see anything bad about that.

"Alright then, hold this." I was confused, because he held his hand out and when I reached my hand out to him, he grabbed it as if it was the most normal thing to do.

"You tricked me." I whined.

"C'mon." was he laughing? What an idiot.

Once I stepped into the building, loud music hit my eardrums.

Rock music, just the kind I liked the most.

It was a pretty dark hall I was in, lit in places with special lamps.

There were dozens of different tattoo designs all over the walls, from cute little hearts to some very detailed Indians and tribal designs.

To be honest, I have never been to a tattoo studio before, so I was a little nervous. Not like I was getting a tattoo right now or anything.

We walked through a hall until we entered a big room with a few men inside. Two of them were playing rock, paper, scissors.

"What are you doing?" Reita questioned them, once he saw what they were doing.

"We’re playing rock, paper, scissors, and the loser has to get a dick tattooed on his face!" one of them said, laughing as I paled.

What? What? What? What?

Were they insane? A dick on one's face? Why would anyone want to play knowing they could lose and have that tattooed on their bodies?

"Isn't that the pretty little thing you fancy?" the other man said.

"It's you." and Aoi walked into the room through another door that was there. "Hello."

Somehow, I felt I didn't like it here.

I unconsciously hid behind Reita, not wanting to be given any more attention than necessary.

"Yeah...I think I'm gonna go now." I made my way to the door, but unfortunately Reita appeared in my way.

"I still haven't shown you where I work. C'mon." Reita gestured to follow him to one of the corners of the room.

There was a desk with many things on top of it, some I could not recognize, and then there was one big chair next to it and one smaller chair.

"You work in this corner?" I frowned.

"That's about right." he gestured for me to sit down on the bigger chair, while he sat on the other one.

With hesitation, but I did as he wanted.

"Do you want me to give you a tattoo?" Reita asked, curious. "Anything you want, it's on me."

"No, thank you." I shook my head. "I don't need one."

"I'd actually love if I could see you with a big scary tattoo. I don't know why." why did he sound so amused?

"I don't share this way of thinking with you. So no." I said firmly. "Don't even think about it."

"How about a daisy then?"

"No." at some point I started glaring at him.

"Alright, I get it, no tattoos." he raised his hands in defense. "Not gonna ask you again."

Somehow I didn't feel convinced.

"A unicorn?"

There it is.

"I'm leaving." I got up, but as I looked at Reita, he was smiling deviously. "Really, I am."

He reached over and slid his fingers into one of the pockets of my pants and pulled me over.

"I'm going." I couldn't even convince myself.

There was something that was drawing me into this man.

"You're free to go." Reita locked eyes with me and licked his lips seductively. "That is if you really want to go."

"I do." I took a step forward. "I really do."

"Now that I think about it, just knowing that you're pure is sufficient to me."

"Anyway, I really gotta go. Uruha might set the shop on fire by accident again." I sighed heavily.

"Again?" Reita asked, surprised.

"Thanks for inviting me here." I moved away from him and then headed towards the door from which I came in here.

I heard footsteps behind me, and as soon as I got out of the room and made a few steps forward, I turned around to Reita.

"You can't think that I'll let you leave just like that." he pushed me gently against the wall and kissed me. "Mmm, still very good."

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked, annoyed. "We had a deal."

"The deal's off." Reita whispered against my lips. "I can't have you go off with some other man."

"What other man?" I had no idea what he was talking about.

"It was a figure of speech. Don't take it so seriously." he kissed me again. "I'm taking you on a proper date this time."

"You make it sound as if we were on a date before but it went horribly wrong." I laughed.

"Whatever." another kiss.

Honestly, I could get used to that.

"If I could I'd tattoo some chains around your body and I would write 'Belongs to Reita' on the lock that binds them."

"No, you can't." I stated firmly. "Seriously, no, don't even try. We don't even know each other and I don't want to have chains on my body, just because you're greedy."

"I was just kidding." he laughed.

"It doesn't matter. I'm leaving now. And that's for real. I sense danger." I looked back at the door. "Uruha can't be left alone even for 5 minutes. He's a walking disaster."

"Is he really?"

"Yeah." I pushed him away and quickly walked towards the exit, so that Reita couldn’t catch me so easily if he tried to.

When I turned around at the end of the hall, he was standing in the same place I left him.

"I'll come get you at 5 p.m." he crossed his arms and grinned like a goofball. "Be ready by then,"

"We'll see." I got out and breathed in the fresh air I was missing so much.

Now that I looked at my store, it was still in one piece and all of the flowers were still alive and well.

When I got back inside the store, Uruha was sleeping like a baby on the counter.

I picked up the magazine he was reading earlier and smacked it hard against the corner.

Uruha shot up, completely confused and shocked.

"Look who got up." I raised my eyebrow. "Seriously? You sleep at work? Do you want me to kick your ass that badly?"

"Wait, why are you smiling?" he asked with suspicion. "Why are you so happy? Did I miss something? Fill me in, Ruuuuki."

"No."

"Rude." Uruha huffed and crossed his arms. "Your genes are awful."

"Read a real book and get off my back, you ugly duckling."

"I told you not to call me like that again!" he growled at me. "I was a teenager, okay!? A teenager! All teenagers are ugly!"

"What was that? All?" I pressed a hand to my ear. "Did I hear that right? I was pretty hot at the time."

"Fuck you."

"That's right." I said proudly. "You don't mess with me, or I'm going to embarrass you."

"When did you get so mean, for fucks sake?" he groaned, annoyed. "You were so innocent back then. Who fucked you up?"

"Don't provoke me. I have several pictures from our teenage years. People can compare us." I smirked.

"I hate it when you pull that card on me." his eyes narrowed.

"When you hang around poisonous people, you get to learn how to deal with them, my dear." I chuckled amused. "By the way, I'm going on a date with Reita tonight."

"And you're telling me this now?!"

"Yep."

"Oh. Okay." he shrugged and got back to reading his magazine.

"Uruha." I called out, softly.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You're dead meat." I was still calm. "You have 5 seconds to run."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
